The Secret of Shizuka-chan's Heart/2005 Anime
の |Rōmaji = Shizuka-chan no Kokoro no Himitsu |Broadcast by = TV Asahi |Anime series = 2005 |Broadcast date = May 25, 2007 |Season = 3 |Episode number = 89b |Overall episode number = 171 |Color light = #E0E683 |Adapted manga chapter = Chapter 512:Shizuka's Secret |Manga = Doraemon }} The Secret of Shizuka-chan's Heart (しずかちゃんの心の秘密 Shizuka-chan no Kokoro no Himitsu) is a Shizuka-themed episode from the 1979 anime and 2005 anime. Plot It's Shizuka's birthday and Nobita and Doraemon are having a hard time deciding what gift they should give that won't cost too much. When Doraemon suggests asking her, Nobita explains that since it's her birthday it should be a surprise. Doraemon then decides to bring out the Hair-Plucking Mirror, a gadget that can be used to pluck the hair of a person when the user turns their back on that person. Doraemon explains that they will need Shizuka's hair to figure out what she wants for her birthday indirectly. After a bit of difficulty Nobita manages to pluck a bit of Shizuka's hair and Doraemon then brings out the Questionputer gadget. Doraemon then explains that by putting a strand of hair of a person in the data post processor, a user can ask that person whatever they want. Nobita puts Shizuka's hair in the data post processor and then asks whether she would like his set of assorted snacks or his copies of old magazines, neither of which she likes much to his chagrin. Doraemon then asks what does she want more than anything to Shizuka lists expensive stuff such as a synthesizer, a fancy dress and her own tennis court, which completely drives Nobita crazy while Doraemon explains that the Questionputer doesn't take a financial situation into account. Out of ideas, Doraemon suggests finding out what Gian, Suneo and Dekisugi are getting for Shizuka to which Nobita agrees. After managing to pluck the hair, they find out that Gian is going to sing a song for Shizuka, Suneo is going to get an autographed poster from Tamaki Hiroshii, and Dekisugi is going to get a bouquet with a number of roses that'll match Shizuka's age. Just as Nobita is about to give up, Doraemon suggests asking what food Shizuka likes where Shizuka reveals that her second and third favorite food are cheesecake and sushi respectively. When Nobita asks what her favorite food is, Shizuka with embarrassment reveals that she likes roasted sweet potatoes but feels that it'll ruin people's perceptions of her. Ignoring the latter comment, Nobita and Doraemon decide to use the Sunday Farming Set gadget to harvest sweet potatoes. Later at Shizuka's birthday party, everyone gives their gifts to Shizuka and then Nobita and Doraemon reveals the basket of roasted sweet potatoes to Shizuka and start celebrating carelessly about Shizuka's feelings. While Nobita and Doraemon celebrating, they are unaware that Shizuka is emitting a dark angry fiery aura. With a fit of embarrassment, Shizuka angrily orders Nobita and Doraemon to get out of her house. The episode ends with Nobita and Doraemon heading home while bringing their basket of roasted sweet potatoes, confused as to why she got so upset. Characters * Nobita Nobi * Doraemon * Shizuka Minamoto * Hidetoshi Dekisugi * Takeshi Gouda * Suneo Honekawa Gadgets used *Hair-Plucking Mirror *Questionputer *Farming Set Trivia * The reason Shizuka disliked Nobita and Doraemon bringing sweet potatoes to her birthday because she was shy and embarrassed about it. vi:Bí mật trong tim Shizuka Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes